


No More Illusions

by TaekwonDodos



Category: Thor - Fandom, Thor The Dar
Genre: Clone Thor - Freeform, Crying, Hurt Loki, If you still haven't seen Thor: The Dark World, Illusions, Loki Feels, Loki Needs a Hug, M/M, Magical Bond, May contain spoilers, Men Crying, No more illusions, Please Don't Hate Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 11:38:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11207313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaekwonDodos/pseuds/TaekwonDodos
Summary: AU where Loki can feel when Frigga gets killed. Then the walls of his illusions crumble down.





	No More Illusions

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the deleted scene of Loki screaming in TDW.

_Then I lost it all,_  
_Dead and broken my,_  
_Backs against the wall,_  
_Cut me open._

_I'm just trying to breathe,_  
_Just trying to figure it out,,_  
_Because I built these walls_  
_To watch 'em crumble down._  
_I said,_

_Then I lost it all,_  
_Who can save me now?_ \- Lost It All • Black Veil Brides

[=]

Loki felt horrible for what he said to Frigga. He didn't mean it, surely she knew he didn't mean it. He was angry, and he wish he could take back those words.

But while he paced around the confines of his cell, which had furniture and other things for comfort, he stopped. He stopped when he felt a quick but sharp pain in his left side.

He put his hand on that side and examined himself for any injuries, but there were none. Thats when he looked up. That pain could only mean one thing.

All the years of having his mother teach him his sorcery, she told him because of it, they were bonded by magic. Any sorcerer that teaches another about magic, they become bonded. They feel when the other is casting a spell or an illusion, they can feel when they stop, and they feel if the other his wounded or dies.

His breath caught in the back of his throat, and swallowed. Then the pain came back but it felt like it was exiting his body. When the pain started, it felt as if it was being driven inside him. And his worst fears were confirmed when he felt the life leaving his mother. That's when all his illusions, internally and externally, came crashing down.

He felt a tear roll down his cheek and turned. Then he raised his hands a little and with a quick flick of his wrists, all his furniture was thrown out of place. He would've thrown it all across the room, let his emotions out for all the others to see, but he fought to keep what resolve he had left.

[=]

It didn't take long before he couldn't fight it anymore. He didn't wanna move, he didn't wanna breathe, not after the guard informed him that his Mother was dead, which he already knew.

 _It's your fault._ His mind hissed.

_You showed Kurse the way, She's dead because of you!_

He shook his head and covered his ears, hoping it would drown that voice out.

_Everything is your fault._

_Look at you, you're so weak._

_So pathetic, everything in the universe laughs at you!_

_You are all alone now, everyone hates you, especially Thor!_

He finally took his hands off his ears and screamed. He couldn't hide it anymore, and he didn't care if anyone heard him. When he was done, he slumped back against the wall, and closed his eyes. Although the scream was quick, it was just the smallest fraction of how Loki truly felt.

If he were allowed, he would stand before all of Asgard and scream to the Heavens until he can scream no more. He kept his head down and rubbed at his eyes, one with his thumb and the other with his index finger.

"Brother." Loki's head quickly snapped up to see his brother in the cell with him. Simply an illusion he had not planned to conjure. Nor did he care at this point. 

The blond wore a small, sorrowful smile as he stepped towards the other. He was so beautiful, but nothing in the Nine Realms or in all of the universe could ever surpass the original.

The imposter wore his brothers leisurely garments, such a haunting likeness of the blond, it felt as if the real Thor was in the cell with him. He wishes that were so.

Loki watched as his unplanned conjuration moved towards him, kneeling down beside the God of Mischief and Lie's body. He used both of his large hands to gently make Loki look at him, and Loki did so willingly.

Imposter Thor gently held the others face in his hands and when Loki's emerald eyes stared into the vast oceans of the others, he felt himself crack a little more.

He looked down and squeezed his eyes shut tights as the tears came. A master of illusion and master of how to hide pain, can hide no longer.

The illusion soothed him, wiped the tears from his face, and Loki was thankful that this illusion was more solid and real than any other he's made. It's as if the real Thor was there with him.

The shattered Prince suddenly clung to the illusion for dear life, pleading "Please, don't leave me alone.." Knowing well that his real brother hates him and he has no one left.

But the imposter held him, soothed him, and said "I will never leave you along again, Brother. So long as I live and breathe, I will never leave you." And pressed a gentle kiss to the others forehead. 

That's when Loki opened his eyes. He slowly looked up at the illusion and asked "Thor?"

The blond smiled and said "Yes, Brother." 

The God of Mischief asked "Is it...Is it truly you? I did not conjure you?"

The blond nodded and said "Every molecule in me is my own."

Loki nodded and asked "But...How did you..." Then he stopped. He didn't care how Thor came in here without noticing, he was just happy his brother didn't hate him. So he allowed himself to be enveloped in the God of Thunders embrace as they sat and mourned for their mother.


End file.
